Nightstand Guard (AoC Universe)
The Nighstand Guard (also known as the Nightwatch) is a magophobic vigilante organisation that operates chiefly around the Eastern Kingdoms (specifically Laudrin and Dinith, though the organisation is truly global and thus its activities are around New Vigrith as well). Their stated goal is the eradication of sorcerers and their practice, as well as the non-proliferation of all forms of magic. Their most common form of activity is, contrary to popular belief, simple protesting. Actual violence, vandalism and arson are limited to rare occasions and usually develop in response to a specific event. Marching on town halls, petitioning the authorities and lobbying for magic schools to be shut down are other forms of protest. Despite this, the phrase has a toxic connotation even among those who dislike magic, and at least one kingdom has outlawed them entirely - likely because of their perceived increasing extremism in recent years, and the fact that when they do ''turn violent, they cause near-irreparable damage to society. Origins The order developed around -4,000 in response to Piltshire, during the early stages of the Rune Revolution. Humans had been taught how to use arcane magic by the high elves in return for their help against the forest trolls of the Arvernian Empire, and the use of this magic had now spread across all of Anthromor. To harvest this magic, the mages had a reactor built in the north of the capital city of the empire, Arathor, where the chemical element ''arcanum ''was to be processed. Arcanum is considered a rare element, and the basis of the arcane magic on Middle-Earth. In -4,000, the arcanum reactor, ''Scyther, suffered a meltdown. The cause was later established to be an overload; the mages were letting their greed dictate their judgement, overextracting from underground reserves where the element was thought to be. The meltdown was the most severe peacetime incident in Anthromor's history, let to the Rune Rebellion, and caused Anthromor to fracture into several different kingdoms, all with their own attitudes and approaches to the arcane. But while the kingdom split, leaving bureaucracies to do as they willed, some members of the citizenry felt increasingly concerned for the safety of the world. They were partly led on by teachings on the ancient history of Middle-Earth, where they learned that the misuse of magic had led to the War of the Ancients and subsequent sundering. Eventually, these concerned citizens set up the Citizens Against Magic organisation, dedicated to the lawful - and transparent - de-platforming of mages in positions of power, with the excuse that these "privileged spellcasters" were "damaging society". They also peacefully lobbied for anti-magic zones, or safe spaces, in city centres. Militancy The organisation turned militant after their efforts to stifle magic were met with resistance, particularly in states like Grevalon which openly supported magic and were actual arcane powerhouses in their own right. No sooner had the Piltshire Accident's memory faded when the magocrats of Grevalon Principality started building a new arcanum reactor to power the magic schools that were being set up across the city-state to facilitate the education of humanity's next-generation sorcerors. Furious at this development, the group began a letter-writing campaign, spearheaded by Soren Harding, titled Citizens Against Arcanum Reactors, or CAAR for short. The campaign, addressed towards the Prince of Grevalon, was redirected to the Council of Seven (as the monarch is merely Head of State and not supposed to make political decrees). The Council did not even address Harding's campaign, announcing that in fact they intended to open the new reactor sooner than expected. Furious at these developments, the group gathered for an organised protest in order to disrupt construction work around the device, which was promptly dispersed by Town Guard. Similar tactics failed at other points shortly before the reactor's opening. When the reactor did open, zealous CAAR signatories stormed on Scyther II, attempting to disable the machine before its first day of operating was done. Making their way downtown towards the city centre, the angry protestors left a trail of destruction behind them. Their co-ordinated attack was eventually brought to an end with much trouble, but the damage they had caused to their surroundings apparently only seemed to encourage them. Realising that they would have to use similar tactics to hammer home their point: that magic was evil and all who practised it were by evil by extension. They had to fall: by any means necessary. And thus, the vengeful Nightstand Guard 'was founded. Organisation structure The Nightstand Guard is currently a significant, franchised organisation: it's decentralised with 'field camps' at local level, while a central authority also exists. Regional leaders meet with the central leaders of the Guard every two seasons - in the winter and the summer - to discuss tactics and new strategy. Ranks There are numerous abstract ranks in the Guard, which are esoteric in nature - hard to understand for anyone outside of the group. This has led to accusations that the group is simply a cult. The highest rank is Secretary-General, with the rank just below that being Chancellor and further southwards the Shadow Council. *'Secretary-General of the Guard 1* *'Secretary-Chancellor of the Guard 1' *'Night Council 2' *'Grand Arbiter 3*' *'Arbiter 3' *'Centurion 4' *'Captain 5' *'Dark Paladin 6*' *'Vanguard 6' *'Gallant 7' *'Specialist 8' *'Ensign 9' *'Initiate 10' Culture The culture of the Nightwatch is rather peculiar. Rather than being an internally chaotic organisation, their culture actually values order, loyalty and respect, three things that can never be said of them when on Night Raids. Members of the cult refer to one another as "brother" (for male 'Citizens') or "sister" (for female 'Citizens'). Members are expected to show courtesy towards one another, and also not act with violent against non-members ('Aliens'), especially if they are members of a Citizen's family. Instead, good cultists are expected to try and persuade their kin to join the group via reasoned argument, pointing to the dangers of magic and those who practice it. Even if members of the person's family are magicians, they are implored to drop their craft if possible, before assassination becomes an aim. Trivia *The activist tactics of the Citizens Against Magic are similar to those used by groups that advocate intersectionalism. **Their support of "safe spaces" is a reference to modern progressives. *The Nightstand Guard's tactics are along the lines of the far-right KKK group. *Andarin Trueblade, the killer of Papa Smurf, is a Dark Paladin who led the Night Raid against the Smurf Village. Category:Aeon of the Champion organisations Category:Organizations Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Smurf Manian's articles Category:Villains Category:People with socio-political power Category:Subgroups